Fan:Digi-Rider
Digi-Rider is fanfiction created by User:Zeromaro. It can be described as a combination of the popular anime series, Digimon and the popular tokusatsu series, Kamen Rider. Digi-Rider focuses on mainly three kids who came to the Digital World after being digitized by the central computer, Yggdrasil. The Digital World is seperated into the "Nine Realms" similar to Norse Cosmology. The Digital World was invaded by a youth organization known as "Higure" (Japanese for Nightfall), their emblem being the infinity symbol with grey on the left side and black on the right. Prior to coming to the Digital World these three kids and their friends have been fighting against Higure with mixed results. One of the kids has a certain relationship with Higure's leader, Infinity. Two of the kids gained partner Digimon before coming to the Digital World at first as sort of virtual pets they could communicate and train with. Over the course of their own respective journies, they will gain new allies and power. Oh did I forget to mention none of the kids are Hominians (Saru-jin), term used to refer to humans to make them sound less arrogant. One of them is a life-form who was born from the contents of the stars, another is a hybrid of bioluminescent aliens and AI program, and the last doesn't even look human, he's a dragon (more Oriental Dragon than European Dragon) from outer space. This is going to be a story that will surely break the mold, but will it go well? Let's go into more precise details. Note from the author: P.S. this is all from a story I write called the Neo-Elemental 7. Main Characters *'Topaz D.Z. Kitsune': A hotblooded and enthusiatic 10-year old tomboy who is very daring, brave, has a good sense of humor, and a pure sense of righteousness. She is mainly partnered to Dorumon. **'Dorumon': An animal Digimon that resembles a cross between a fox and a dragon and possesses the X Antibody which makes him stronger than most Digimon his level and makes him immune to certain viruses and programs. He is Topaz's main Digimon Partner. In addition to the X Antibody, Dorumon possesses high amounts of combat species data which makes him rather impulsive but has a good heart. Like Topaz he possesses untold potential which when invoked would make him very powerful. *'Pikaro Ampoz': The leader of the Guardians of All Worlds team, the Neo-Elemental 7, Topaz's best friend and her "Eternal Partner". He is partnered with an Agumon and has a younger brother named Hikaru Ampoz. **'Agumon': A reptile Digimon partnered with Pikaro. He gets along with Pikaro like they were brothers. Pikaro met Agumon his first trip to the Earth Digital World. He has a similar appearance to a Digimon Pikaro befriended on his homeworld's digital world. Agumon had gone through a lot of training with Pikaro to the extant that he can damage an Ultimate or Mega level. *'Zero': A survivor of the unique world, Primus ZERO and the singular spawned child of its greatest warrior, most commonly known as Tiamet. He is partnered with a Dracomon. **'Dracomon': Dracomon is a dragon digimon partnered to Zero. Dracomon first encountered Zero when he came out of his Digi-Egg. Since then Zero helped him become strong enough to realize his potential. Dracomon occasionally calls Zero "Brother" out of respect and because of their bond. *'Jet Chen': A boy born from a Japanese mother and a father from Hong Kong. He was taken by Higure at one time and was converted into a full body cyborg with only his brain and heart reamaing purely organic. Jet has feelings for Topaz after they first met, but is too nervous to reveal his feelings, until he gets a push from his partner C.J. **'Coronamon': A lion-like Beast Digimon that was born from solar data. Compared to the shy but focused Jet, Coronamon is energetic but curious. *'C.J.': The ill-tempered but strong willed pyromancer and second in command of the Neo-Elemental 7, as well as the only girl. Aside from being next in charge, C.J. is also the combat specialist, demolotions expert, and team trainer with her grueling and exhausting training regimens. **'Biyomon': A Bird Digimon with a curious nature that one day wishes to fly. She would wish that C.J. would treat her nicely with the confidence to achieve a form capable of flight. *'Akira Tenno': The highly disciplined but "Lone Wolf Shogun" of an army of his own desgin. He is the elder of identical but differently gendered twins. **'Gabumon': One of the two Digimon "retainers" of Akira. A reptile Digimon with a Garurumon pelt from his past life. He seeks to regain his original form and surpass his limitations, while also seeking peace with his "lord". **'Gaomon': Another of the Digimon "retainers" of Akira. A Beast Digimon that specializes in "Hit and Away" attacks, he is very loyal to his lord; and has full faith in his abilities. *'Yushin': A unique purple wolf (yes a purple Japanese Wolf), that is Akira's right hand. Yushin is very gentle and caring; and also very loyal to his friends and family. His gentle nature is reflected in his fighting style and his speed is second to none. Equipment Digivices Each of the heroes possess a unique Digivice that has a differet appearance entirely and functions. But they all possess some sort of similarity to one another, such as storing Digimon and Equipment, getting information or data on Digimon or a certain subject. *'Digivice Multiplex': A Digivice used by Topaz that resembles a handheld game system with a touch screen, camera, and stylus. It can store multiple Digimon and equipment, channel Digi-Soul, access a Digimon Encyclopedia, act as a key to get into locked rooms and secret areas (should Topaz not break down the door or walls first), comunicate with others, use a light and clock, and act as data storage. The touchpad can also be used to draw symbols and read cards. *'Digivice BlackBox': A Digivice used by Pikaro that resembles a tablet computer. Like Multiplex, BlackBox stores multiple Digimon and Equipment. But instead of channeling Digi-Soul, effects can be used with mere thought from Pikaro. It can also power an entire super computer when needed. BlackBox has the unique ability to absorb data and change them into cards, Discs (Floppy or Hard), USB Memory Sticks, Memory Cards, or other chips. *'Digivice ZERO-1': A Digivice used by Zero that resembles a touchpad Cellular Phone. Like the above two this Digivice can store Multiple Digimon but not the same amount of equipment as Zero believes he needs to earn things not just take them. Cards can be put in the Digivice for certain effects like attacks or items. It can also absorb data with a choice to either delete, reconfigure, or store. This Digivice is actually the transformed state of an item Zero possessed but changed upon coming to the Digital World. Digi-Bikes Hovering motorcycle-like vehicles used by the heroes as a form of personal transportation or mobile weaponry. They possess an area to store Digivices and use the same functions as it. Should the need arise a canopy can cover the rider in case of weather or obstacles. Side cars can be attached to the Digi-Bike for passengers or partner Digimon. Each Digi-Bike has a unique weaponry and equipment and go at fast speeds up to 12 lines per second (300km/h). This also makes it easier to cross into the other realms. *'Hyper Quasar': Topaz's Digi-Bike that has a red coloring and is capable of speed bursts. It features a defense system that arms it with lasers and bladed weaponry Topaz and her Digimon partners can use. *'Light of the Future': Pikaro's Digi-Bike that bares a strong resemblance to the light cycles from the Tron Series. It features a stealth mode that renders itself and riders completely invisible and is armed with lasers. *'Zero Ride': Zero's Digi-Bike that has a silver and blue coloring. When used in conjunction with Zero's powers, it can defy gravity, turn invisible, cross over to the other realms without a gate. Terminology *'Nine Realms': After a catastrophe started many years ago, Yggdrasil was forced to split the Digital World into Nine "Realms" based on the Nine Worlds based on Norse Mythology that are connected to the World Tree, Yggdrasil. They are divided up by the Four Directions: North, South, East, and West that are ruled by the Digimon Sovereigns. The central world however is ruled by Yggdrasil and Fanglongmon, it is also said that this world is the closest place to the being known as "God" (of the Digital World). **'Spring Realm': The central East Realm governed by Azulongmon. It is a peaceful world where nature brews with several species of Digimon. **'Tech Realm': A Realm on the border of Summer and Autumn Realm, it is a high-tech city filled with data of cutting edge and futuristic technology. **'Sky Realm': A Realm on the border of the Winter and Autumn Realm. This realm, unlike the others has little soil and the few amount that is present are in the form of islands that are kept afloat by powerful air currents. **'Summer Realm': The central South Realm governed by Zhuqiaomon. It is a very hot and humid realm with constant scorchers and rain falls. Most areas in this realm are deserts and jungles. **'Jidai Realm': A Realm on the border of Winter Realm and Spring Realm. Most of the Realm's inhabitants and areas are based on areas from feudal Japan. Others, especially the mountainous regions and oceans, have influences from Japanese and Chinese cultures. *'Burgermon Stops': Across the Nine Realms are various rest stops/restaurants owned by Burgermon families. It is a highly successful restaurant chain with customers coming by everyday. Some stops have themes depending on the realms they're in. Fore example, Tech Realm's Stops have a futuristic theme and Jidai Realms have a tradtional cuisine theme. *'Branch Digivolutions': A unique form of Digivolution that uses a Digimon with multiple Digivolution lines. When a Digimon has reached certain requirements to Digivolve, they are able to assume a more powerful form but when a Digimon has reached the requirements for another form, by branching the energy needed to Digivolve; the Digimon can assume one form and the other form that both act indepentdently from each other. Chapters *Fan:Digi-Rider 1 *Fan:Digi-Rider 2 *Fan:Digi-Rider 3 *Fan:Digi-Rider 4 *Fan:Digi-Rider 5